diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers Do-S Vampire Vol.5 Reiji Sakamaki/Translation
Translated by yumemirusekai on wordpress Reiji is alone in the room and talks about the sound of the chinaware, such as the spoon clinking in the cup and how suggestive it sounds. Then he waxes philosophical talk about how life, bound in a mortal coil, is full of danger and despair. *you enter the room* 00:40Reiji: Hm? Why don’t you show yourself, instead of hiding?.. Although, if that’s where you’ve chosen to hide yourself, it’s a poor attempt. *sighs* Good grief, if it had been any of my brothers in this room they would have eaten you. *mutters* It’d be an eyesore. 01:07R: Come and kneel here. Yes, that’s right, in front of me and on the floor. Look, do it quickly. *you walk over and do it* Very good. Until I say so, you aren’t allowed to move your feet.. Heh.. I’m not being cruel. It’s a test to give you the perfect posture. 01:41R: Well now.. I shall continue my tea time. *chinaware clinking* *he sighs* Is something wrong? Is there something you want to say? Don’t misunderstand, I haven’t granted you permission to speak. Whose permission do you think you need in order to talk to me? 02:18R: Good grief.. but when I look at those unhappy eyes of yours, this tea becomes unappetizing. Isn’t that nice? You have permission to speak. Be brief. 02:36R: How long should you kneel like that?.. Until I tell you to stop. Who knows how long? Ahahaha.. Oh my, are your legs shaking already? It must be painful. But you have to wait until I’m pleased. There will be no leniency. 03:10R: What is it.. are you already crying? It’s exactly because of this.. that makes me dislike women. If you think I’ll end this just because you’re crying, you are mistaken. 03:28R: *sighs* How gloomy.. It can’t be helped, I suppose. Very well then, let us partake in some tea. You should consider this a privilege, to have me serving you personally. *he walks off to pour some tea* 04:00R: Mmm.. Do you understand the delicate smell of the tea? Such a thing is wasted on you. It’s like the smell of a flower, isn’t it? Take a sip from it.. slowly.. It’s hot, so please be careful. 04:26R: Now, hurry up and cease crying. *mutters* Good grief, such a bothersome person. Well? Are you going to start talking now?.. What do you mean by “what”? Obviously, it’s about the reason that you came here, to this room, at this time. 04:52R: Be quick about it. Time is short, so I’ll give you three seconds. Three, two, one.. Hm? What did you say? You had a scary dream?.. *chuckles* I see. My goodness.. *chuckles* 05:12R: Ah ha, please don’t be angry. I wasn’t making light of your fear. Actually, I was thinking about how very like you it seemed and how cute that was. 05:25He finds it amusing that you’re having nightmares, but then he apologizes for being rude. He doesn’t think that it’s unusual for you to have nightmares, since you’re just an ordinary girl with no special attributes who is in a terrible situation. It’d be strange if you didn’t have nightmares. At all hours you’re being called on by Ayato and the others and having your blood sucked in addition to being harassed. There really isn’t any time when you’re safe. 06:15R: *chuckles* Come now, your tea is getting cold. Please drink more, it’ll ease your feelings. You can’t possibly be refusing the tea I made, right? 06:32R: You want to drink it when it’s a bit cooler? No, it’ll be a problem if you don’t drink it right now. The delicious tea will be spoiled if you don’t drink it at the perfect time. *you immediately drink it* 06:50R: *chuckles* That’s right.. please savor it slowly. Well then, I shall pour some for myself as well. *he pours the tea and inhales the smell* Ah~.. It really is a beautiful smell, isn’t it? If you weren’t here, then this would have been a perfect night. 07:23R: *sighs* What is it? You’ve been staring at me for a while now. Eh? You want to see me drink tea? You’re such a vocal person.. What is your intention for wanting to see such a thing? 07:50R: *clears throat* I like my tea to be slightly cooler. Please leave it alone, this is none of your business. Above all, I dislike having you touch my polished chinaware of the highest quality. I have to stand guard to make sure you won’t break my precious children. 08:22R: Cutlery are such wonderful things. For example, please look at this dinner fork. These prongs allow it to easily enter things. And this plate over here.. just thinking about what kind of cuisine it could hold gives me the feeling of action. 08:42R: But, the piece I’m most interested in right now is this teacup. Its form and ornaments are so detailed. Is it not more beautiful than any poetry and prose? Drinking blood from the inside of this.. just thinking about slowly sipping it.. *chuckles* Here, come closer. This is something a skilled artisan wouldn’t be able to duplica-.. Ah! You mustn’t touch it- *you break it*. 09:20R: *gasps* The teacup has.. Didn’t I tell you not to touch it?! Even still, you carelessly-.. Your finger.. has been cut. You’re starting to bleed, are you not?.. *sighs* It is because of this that getting involved with a human girl is… *sighs again* Let us quickly treat your hand. Now, be quiet and show me your wound. 10:00R: I’ll lick it clean.. like this. *kisses the cut* Did you not listen to what I said before? I’ll say it once more. Please be quiet. In summary, I’m warning you against resisting. This is treatment for your hand. If you struggle like that, it’ll only give you pain. 10:33R: That’s right.. You’re an understanding woman, aren’t you? I don’t dislike those. *kisses the injury again* *controls his breathing* Here we go. It’s over now. It was painful, wasn’t it? You hid it well. It doesn’t seem to be serious, but the placement of this injury means that you’ll feel it soon. 11:06R: In addition.. your blood.. is more delicious than anything I’ve ever tasted.. The reason why the others continue to seek you out.. Well, I can’t say that I don’t understand it. Your blood.. certainly has the power to drive us mad just from sucking it. 11:34R: *mocking* Is something wrong? You have such a frightened expression. Ahh~! I know exactly what you’re thinking about. From just a drop of your blood.. you’re thinking that I’ll go mad. You wonder if you should be on guard, am I right? You really are a simple person to understand. 12:00R: It could be called naiveté. But in reality, you’re just a fool who does whatever she wants and notices nothing, am I right? Oh my, that was quite rude of me. 12:15Then he talks about how they, the vampires in the house, are careful not to go mad. He also points out that beings which have given themselves over to the madness cannot act like gentleman.. especially when they’re in the presence of a woman’s blood. Basically, all they can think about will be wanting to drink her blood. He tells you that if they were to become crazy for your blood, then you would be helpless. In the end, they’re that kind of creatures and you shouldn’t forget that. 13:08R: This is my warning. Yes, that’s right, you should feel privileged to have been given a warning. *chuckles* He finds it ironic that after giving you this warning, he’s starting to feel his throat burning. 13:35R: It appears that treating your hand is the explanation for this. *steps towards you* *hoarse* In truth.. I can’t resist drinking your blood. *you run away and try to escape* 13:55R: Ahahaha! Where are you trying to go? That door is locked already. Your expression reveals that you’re wondering when I had the time to lock it, am I right? To be so oblivious.. that’s why you’re someone who is only concerned with herself. 14:11R: Now then.. staying quiet would be for the best. Please relax, I won’t do anything painful. *walks towards you* To be content to stay quiet while looking at a demon.. what a foolish person. This is your mistake. 14:35R: Or is it that you understood exactly what you were doing and came to my room because of that? Mm, please enlighten me. *you run away* Oh my, are you going to keep silent? Will you not say anything to me? 15:00R: That’s fine. I’m curious to see how long you can bear this. Now then.. where do you prefer to have your blood sucked? Your neck? Your lips? Your wrist?.. Or from a teacup? Look.. 15:32R: *laughs* It was a joke, just a joke. Your scared expression is really quite lovely. It makes you a target for teasing. Did you actually think that I lost control? 15:50Tells you that you’ve been in the presence of his brothers for too long, to have thought that he would lose control. Tells you not to make him laugh because, even though you are pretty and your blood tastes delicious, you aren’t his type. If you want to drive him crazy, then you have to become a more refined woman. He points out that an ordinary human would have understood this already without him having to explain things, but apparently you still don’t understand. He finds that pitiful. 16:42R: Now then, what will make me lose control? What is with that expression? There’s fear, but also unhappiness. Heh.. It’s not unwelcome. In fact, it’s cute. You’re not happy at the thought of that? *starts chuckling* At first he’s amused at your outspoken words, but then he reveals that he finds it rude or something. To stop you from doing it twice again, or thinking that you can continue doing it, he’s going to train you like an animal. 17:26R: That’s right.. The first thing to do is.. *snaps fingers* Ah, I know. *picks up tea cup and spills it* Oh my, the tea was spilled. What will you do now that it’s all over the floor? Hurry up, what are you standing around vacantly for? You understand what you should do, do you not? 17:54R: Isn’t it obvious? You should go down on your hands and knees and clean it. You tell him you weren’t the one who spilled it. He’s surprised that you’d speak up against him like that, but then he sighs and mutters about how he’s disillusioned. Finally, he tells you to just do it and be quick about it. He’s not requesting you to do it, he’s demanding. In short, he warns you against dallying. He also adds that he wants that spot to be sparkling clean in comparison to the rest. *you give in and grab a cloth* 18:30R: Ah! You noticed that there was a wiping rag there. *you kneel on the floor and start wiping* *he snickers* That’s right, if you had honestly listened to my words in the first place then I wouldn’t have made you do such unpleasant things. 18:54R: It’s because your attitude is too terrible. Yes, that’s right, polish the floor from corner to corner. Kneeling on the floor like that doesn’t give you any refinement at all, but it’s fairly pleasing. It’s quite tempting. 19:28R: What? I have bad taste?.. Ahaha.. That may be so, but is there a problem with that? Nevertheless, you can stop now. *snaps fingers* Ah yes, next will you please stand? Look, be quick about it. *you stand up* 20:00R: *sighs* As I expected. What kind of posture is that? Your back is bent. How undisciplined. Lift up your chin and stand straight. Oh my, you can’t even stand straight? That’s an extraordinary shame. 20:28At any rate, he isn’t disappointed in you, because there is nothing special about you except for your blood’s power. He wasn’t praising you. A loss is a loss, although there is no meaning in that if you don’t see one in it. 20:58R: At least you are able to dance, right? You can’t.. dance? *sighs* This is a problem. Honestly, what did your father teach you? I’m disappointed. Then tonight, I shall teach you how to dance. If you can’t do even that then your life has no worth. 21:42The thought of being in close quarters with a female gives him a feeling of disgust. But well, he doesn`t want to increase the ignorance around him. So he`ll give you special treatment. *chuckles* Asks what`s wrong and why you have a scared expression. Tells you not to be so reserved since he`s finally awake. And now the lesson begins! 22:25R: *claps hands* We’re starting.. is what I want to say, but before that please change into this dress. As my companion, I chose a pure white dress for you. It’s important to have good form. 22:45R: Are you pleased with it? This is a color that fits a young woman like you, unsoiled but easily tainted. Now then, go ahead and please change. Oh my, what are you looking for? You can change right here. 23:18R: Please relax. Though I might be seeing your body, I would not be feeling it during the dance. Ah.. unless, you want to experience it?.. pressed to me. *chuckles* If you don’t want that, then strip. 23:45R: Please pass over that corset. I shall fasten it for you. I’m starting.. *pulls on the strings* Heh.. does it hurt? But you must endure it to wear this beautiful dress. Now then, everything is over. 24:14R: Ahh.. this dress compliments you exceedingly. It is said that anybody can look good with the right clothes. It seems that my eyes weren’t mistaken. This expense wasn’t for you, only to appease my own tastes. Do not misunderstand. 24:37R: At any rate.. now then, may I have your hand? Oh my, what is the meaning of your hesitation now, after everything? Are you scared of touching me? But no matter what you say it is far too late to backtrack. Hurry up and come over here. 25:06R: By the way, you know the steps, right? *sighs* To not know even that much.. how shameful. Here, it’s a simple waltz. One, two, three.. One, two, three. Be more nimble and please follow my lead. 25:33R: The next thing is a turn. Now then, let’s try this once more. One, two, three. One, two, three. Oh my, you’re moving quite stiffly. Are you nervous? *whispers in left ear* Learn by imitating me more. Yes, more. *you accidentally step on his foot* 26:05R: To tread on someone’s foot like that.. just how clumsy are you? Take a look. My shoes have been dirtied. What will you do about this? Apologies are meaningless to me. A punishment needs to be doled out to make sure you don’t make an error like this again, doesn’t it? 26:34R: Now then, what kind of punishment would be best? Heh.. your expression is extremely uneasy. Please be at ease for I am not like my other brothers who would hurt you or make you cry out. A man should be a gentleman. 27:01R: I shall simply kiss.. your small hand.. like this. *kisses* See? Why are your eyes so wide? Could it be that you actually wanted to be hurt? Hehe.. you should be more honest. Oh well.. now then, let us continue our dance. 27:40R: Heh.. it seems like your nervousness has disappeared. Yes, if you put your mind to it you can do it. It would have been better if you did this from the start. Well, that and this are two separate things. 27:58R: *chuckles* It appears that I am able to have fun from this. But.. because I failed to drink that tea.. my throat is burning. The taste of your blood.. spreading throughout my mouth.. just imagining it.. makes my throat burn. 28:32R: If I were to put my fangs to your defenseless neck, I would be able to free myself from this thirst. Ah~ there is no way other than this. *beside your ear* Your blood..! *you trip* 28:52R: *sighs* It appears that you’ve twisted your foot. To be shaking to this extent.. How skillful. I would have liked to dance with you for a while longer, but with this it can’t be helped. I shall take you to a room. 29:13R: Since I am the reason for the pain in your foot, my conscience is distressed. That’s why… *lifts you up* This is the best way for me to carry you, I won’t do anything improper. 29:30R: Please stay still. If you struggle your foot will hurt. If you do not want that, then let me continue. Of course, if you want to feel pain then please continue struggling. If you do such a thing though, I don’t think you’ll be able to run away from me. *he laughs* *door closes* *SUPER DUMMY MIC* 30:07R: Well now, please sit quietly on the bed. *drops you on it* Why are you looking at me with those eyes? Ah.. is it because this is my room? A brief comment, I never said that I would take you to your room. You were the one who thought that. 30:37He realizes that you really want to glare at him. But he rhetorically asks if you understand how much consideration he’s giving you, who is injured. Especially since he could have thrown you out to drink his tea in peace and quiet, which is what he would have liked to do. And so he’s actually quite reluctant. 31:12R: Oh well, this is how the situation is.. with you being here like this right now.. Hm? What are you so surprised about? These are obviously my true feelings. 31:34He seems to take offense to the way you’re staring at him with defiance/spirit in your eyes. So he grabs the foot your twisted and puts pressure on it. Then he talks about how you exist only because you’re useful right now. That kind of existence is desirable to him. It makes him pleased to see one. 31:58R: *laughs* Oh my, you averted your eyes. As I thought, you are really easy to understand. You have the freedom to look around the room, but do not make a mistake. You are not allowed to touch anything unnecessarily. 32:22R: Hm? Are you curious about the small bottles on the shelves? Hahaha.. your eyes are sharp. That is my poison collection. He starts talking about how poisons are amazing in the way they quietly and slowly affect the victim’s body without them knowing it, until they start acting strange. For example, it can make the wide-eyed nuisance in front of him that is looking around his room feel in pain and make them want to double over and clutch their chest (veiled threat to you). He asks if you don’t find that a wonderful scene. 33:15He notes that you’re looking at him with contempt. Oh well, because he doesn’t care about what you think of him. But he doesn’t find you wise at all, since he’s already done something to you. 33:48R: *laughs* You still don’t understand? That’s right.. I placed a drop of poison in that tea you drank earlier. Haha.. HAHA! I was joking. I wouldn’t waste my precious poison on a worthless woman like you. And yet you were fooled.. how adorable. Once again I’m thinking that. 34:33R: That’s fine, isn’t it? I’m the one who chooses the victims who would experience my poison. “For example, who?”? Good grief, what a silly question. Those who disobey my rules, obviously. Please don’t be so afraid, since there are no problems if you behave. 35:05R: *mutters* However.. that good-for-nothing.. just killing him once would be too merciful. He needs to feel pain over and over again.. I want to continue to torment him. I hate him.. that person. 35:26R: Well.. what I said doesn’t concern you. Please forget what happened just now. It seems like I spoke a little too much. *sighs* This is a disaster. The reason why I’m so talkative may be because I drank a little bit of your blood. 35:56R: As I thought that blood is special. Sweet enough to get drunk on.. like the finest quality tea leaves.. No, above that, it’s something I can’t forget. 36:27R: What is it? That miserable look in your eyes. Could it be that you were worried about having made me a slave to your blood? Ah, I see. I was right on the mark. *he bursts out laughing* 36:57R: If that’s the case, then you are treating me too kindly. How many times do I have to tell you, your thoughts are absurd. *MOONLIGHT SONATA* 37:10R: It’s exceedingly unpleasant. You’ve broken my rules by making me feel displeasure. “I didn’t hear that sort of rule”? How much of a fool are you? This rule need scarcely be said. Naturally, it’s obvious. 37:46Asks you if you didn’t realize that you’re a being that is inferior to him in intellect and everything else. He realizes that you honestly did think that you were equal to him though. That’s something unforgivable. And so he’s going to shackle you. 38:15R: It suits you. *whispers* How does it feel? The way your freedom has been stolen from you. Ahahaha.. Oh my, you’re already scared, aren’t you? Are your tears not running down your face? How sad. 38:45R: If you want to be forgiven then conduct yourself with more dignity. Where do you think you’re trying to go with that miserable expression? All that does is tempt me more. 39:04R: If you want your freedom then first.. you will need to steal this key from my hand. You can’t do it, can you? You are powerless. 39:26R: Ahahaha.. Please don’t glare like that. You should know in the first place that I won’t let you run away so easily. And so any hope is unnecessary.. like this *dangles key*. Oh my, do you want the key that badly? You don’t know when to give up, do you? 40:05R: Now, listen carefully. *whispers* You.. have nowhere.. to run. Hehehe.. If you weren’t aware then I shall enlighten you. Talks about how even if you were to escape this room, there is nowhere to hide or anyone to save you. *whispers* Or it might actually be better if you were to just submit. *you cringe away and he laughs* 40:53R: Just like that your face became bright red. *you struggle* Oh my, do you want this key that badly? You don’t know when to give up, do you? At any rate, thanks to your struggling the room has become dusty. 41:18R: It’s such a shame, but I’m at the limit of my patience. BE SILENT. That wasn’t too much, was it? Just a little bit of my true strength and you’re shoved to the floor like that.. but well, that unrefined look suits you. 41:57R: It was your fault, since you angered me. Just when I was going to be merciful. At any rate.. I’ve given up on waiting to sample your blood. I will now decide on your punishment. 42:33R: Yes, that’s right.. the blood that is flowing inside of your body is good. It has value, doesn’t it? Well then, I’ve decided that I shall drink that blood to my heart’s content. 43:00R: *laughs* Now, hurry up and stand. Immediately! *you stand up* Hmph.. Good grief, you’re an unsightly thing, aren’t you? Miserable.. pathetic.. deplorable.. pitiful. But you humans are happy in your misery, aren’t you? *you slap him* 43:33R: .. How interesting.. to strike my cheek like that. *chuckles* This is something that must be punished. Well then.. let us start. *whisper* Admit that you are Reiji-sama’s possession and give me your blood. *you struggle* 44:05You both fall onto the bed and he notes how unhappy you look on it. But he points out that he can’t drink your blood if you’re on the floor. Plus, this place is much more preferable than getting his clothes stained. He sees that you still have defiant eyes. It amuses him how you won’t throw away your hope of running away, even when you obviously can’t. 44:34R: That look in your eyes.. I don’t mind it. Your hope, your shame, and your self-esteem.. I will erase it all. And after that.. you will have nothing but me. 44:58R: When did you start looking at me like that? Hehehe.. it’ll be worth seeing how long you can defy me. It’ll be a measure of your stubbornness. My throat is considerably thirsty now. 45:21R: We should get started soon. I am a vampire.. when I’m in front of you.. in front of your blood.. my reason crumbles. *shaky breathing* I’m thirsty. The thirst in my throat is demanding your blood. There’s.. no more need to suppress it, right? This is.. your punishment, after all. *he bites you* *he starts gasping* 46:00R: My body feels dizzy. Your blood.. satisfies my thirst! IT’S WONDERFUL~! AhahahaHAHAHAHAHA!! 46:22R: When I was drinking your blood.. what did you feel? Your blood sent jolts through my body and blended with my blood. At that moment, what did you feel?! 46:50R: *chuckles* So you won’t say anything, will you? Just from drinking your blood once, you’ve become very quiet. Is that the form of your self-respect? “That’s not true”? 47:15R: So you still won’t become honest, will you? What a shame. *whispers* However, I believe that you’ve been disheveled by me. *breathes in and out* I am still.. thirsty. Right now.. I have no intentions.. of releasing you. *bell rings* *he bites you again* *he’s panting* 48:04R: *laughs* The night is still very long. Now then.. won’t you let your blood.. satisfy my thirst? Hahaha.. Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations